The last summer
by samandquinnvm05
Summary: <html><head></head>She looked at him and their eyes met. She didn't really know for how long they stared at each other but she felt like they were the only two people in the whole room.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Hi people! Well, I've been thinking about what to write lately and one day this story occurred to me. I really wanted to write a bit about it and see how it went because of what happened with my last story.."In My Veins", I don't know if you read that one, but the thing was that after writing the first chapter I didn't know what to do next. So, I decided to write this story. It's kind of AU but I'm really liking how this is going. **

**So, just lemme know what you guys think about this chapter and if I get enough reviews I could even post second chapter today since its already written :)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

I

"Prom Night"

The lights were almost everything she could see as she followed Mercedes to get out of the party. Her prom party. She still couldn't believe that she had graduated. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that she was almost out of Lima. She was going to Harvard, the university of her dreams. In six days she would be wearing a gown, receiving her diploma. Officialy graduated.

"I still can't believe we're on our way to our after prom party, you know" Mercedes said as they got in the car. Quinn smiled.

"I know."

The drive to the after party was filled with music and phone calls because everyone wanted to know where they were.

"We're almost there, Puck. God, you need to stop hanging out with Berry. You're starting to act like her" Quinn said, laughing as she got got out of the car.

"What's up?" Mercedes said after Quinn hung up.

"Puck asking why we were taking so long. Rachel must be freaking him out about it if he's calling, you know"

When they entered, everyone had a drink in their hand already and you could even see that some girls were already drunk. Quinn walked around for a while trying to find some of her friends. Everyone saying 'hello' as she walked. She found Santana, Rachel and Puck talking and drinking in a corner.

"Look our Queen's finally here!" Puck said before handing her a drink.

"Shut up." She said. "You wish you had won Prom King and we all know that"

"Yeah, right" He said, smirking.

"Wow, this party's actually pretty good, huh?" Finn said as he arrived with Santana, Brittany and Artie.

"Yes, it's getting better than I expected"

"Well, let's dance people!"

"I'll join you guys later," Quinn said as they all walked towards the dance floor. "I need to make a call.

She quickly walked to the bathroom, finding a line of girls waiting. Cursing in a whisper she headed to the backyard of the house. She wasn't really sure of who was throwing the party but that person for sure had money. She found a pool and just a few people drinking and smoking around the pool. She was pretty sure that by the end of the night a lot of people would be leaving wet. She walked around for a while until she found an empty chair and sat as she called her mother letting her know that she and Mercedes were staying at the hotel after leaving the party as early as possible, like she had promised a few days earlier when she asked her mother to let her stay at the hotel like everyone else was doing.

When she hung up she entered the house, looking for something to drink. She was grabbing a drink when someone interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey," she turned around finding a brunette guy smiling at her. "Need some help?

"Hmm, no. I'm just grabbing something to drink" She said before taking a sip.

"Well, that was me trying to give you a drink. I was late, thought" He said and she nodded.

"I should get going.. My friends are waiting for me" She said as she turned around but he followed her.

"So, is there a chance that we could dance or something?"

"No, thanks" Quinn said as she walked and looked around, trying to find someone. The guy was cute but she just wasn't interested but he didn't get the message, apparently.

"C'mon, I can guarantee that you'll have fun" He said and she shook her head.

"I'm okay, I'm looking for someone"

"Well, you can have fun while you wait, don't you think so?" He said, standing in front of her. She sighed, frustrated.

"Look, I already said-"

"Hey, babe. Sorry I took so long, Matt wanted to buy beer"

She turned around, surprised. Finding a blonde guy that she had never seen in her life calling her 'babe' and looking at her. She didn't know what was going on until she understood that he was trying to help her get rid of the other guy. She inmediatily got closer to the blonde.

"It's okay, babe," She said smiling and wrapping her arm around his waist. The blonde that didn't miss a bit rested his arm on her shoulders. "You're here now"

The brunette looked at them for a second and then walked away slowly, embarrased.

"So, did you buy the beer?" She asked and the blonde bursted out laughing.

She looked at him and their eyes met. She didn't really know for how long they stared at each other but she felt like they were the only two people in the whole room. They didn't pull away until someone cleared their throat. Quinn turned her head and found Mercedes looking at her. She quickly looked back at the blonde, noticing that their arms were still around each other. She pulled away gently and smiled at him.

"Thanks for that..."

"Sam," he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, thanks for that, Sam. That guy was being a pain in the ass." She said laughing.

"Anytime,"

"Quinn" She said.

"Quinn," he repeated smiling. "I should get going, my best friend's waiting for me"

"Bye," she said softly and he nodded before getting loss between the people. She turned around and Mercedes was still looking at her.

"Who was that?" She asked grinning. "He's so hot"

"Yeah, he is."

"So, who is him? You were hugging him and stuff.. What's the story?"

"There was a guy bothering me and he appeared from nowhere and helped me out. So, where were you guys? I've been looking for you." Quinn said as they walked towards their friends.

"Really? You didn't look like you were lost. You seemed pretty well in that guy's arms. I get it, thought" Mercedes said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up," Quinn said playfully.

She didn't want to say it but she really wanted to see him again. She was sure that she had felt something when she looked in his eyes and she would give anything to know if he had felt the same. Or at least something. She pushed away those thoughts because she knew there was no chance that she could see Sam again and that made her feel weird. She shook her head slowly and followed Mercedes.

They kept drinking, dancing and having fun for the rest of the night until they decided it was time to go. The whole glee club had decided that they would stay in the hotel. Before leaving, Puck found a way to take some beers and drinks to continue the party in his hotel room, at the beggining Rachel didn't seem too excited about keeping the party going in her room but Puck convinced her to.

Once they had arrived the hotel everyone went to their rooms to change their clothes because the girls kept saying that their high heels were about to kill them. Quinn was sharing her room with Mercedes, while Puck and Rachel had their own room and Finn and Artie were sharing with Lauren. Brittany and Santana were in another room and Mike and Tina were sharing another one with Kurt.

"Finally," Mercedes said as she sat on her bed and Quinn searched her other dress. "This room is gorgeous by the way"

Quinn who had been a bit thoughtful the whole night, took a minute to answer. "I know," She lay down on her bed. "So, are we going to Puck and Rachel's room?"

"You don't have to go, you know. I could tell them that you passed out or something."

"No, I'm going." Quinn sighed before adding, "This is probably one of the last nights that we'll spend together, you know"

Mercedes nodded. "Well then, change your clothes"

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Don't forget the key," Quinn said to Mercedes before leaving the room. "We'll have to sleep in the hallway if we leave it here"

"Already have it"

Quinn opened the door and walked out of her room, into the hallway, finding a blonde guy trying to open the door to his room. She did her best not to laugh after finding out that he was doing it wrong.

"Shit." The guy whispered and turned around. Her heart started beating faster as soon as she saw him. Standing in front of her was the guy that had been in her head the whole night. He was looking at her, a grin on his face.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," she said a few seconds later. She looked at his hands and then back at his face, smiling. "Need some help with that?"

He looked down trying to hide the fact that his cheeks were red. "Hmm..I'm just.. You know"

She laughed and took the key from his hands. "Here," she said opening the door quickly and giving him the key back.

He grinned at her. "Thank you,"

"It's okay. I owed you one" She said smiling.

"So..."

"Q," Mercedes voice interrupted him from inside of her room. "I can't freaking find the key"

Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes, "Just keep looking, they must've fallen to the floor"

"You were right..." Mercedes voice drifted off after she saw Sam standing in front of her.

"Uh, hi" Sam said looking at her for a second before looking back at Quinn.

"Right, Mercedes this is Sam. He was the guy that-"

"Saved you from the other guy, I know" Mercedes said as she shook Sam's hand. "So, Sam what are you doing right now?"

"Well, I was about to go to bed.."

"Right. Quinn, you should invite Sam to the party." Seeing the look on Quinn's face she smiled. "I mean you owe him after all"

Quinn looked at Sam for a few seconds before nodding slowly. "Yeah, Sam you should come. We're just going to drink and talk, you know"

Sam thought about it for a while. "I guess I could. If you're okay with that."

"Yeah, we are. C'mon"


	2. Chapter 2

II

"The after party"

She entered Puck's room with Mercedes and Sam behind her. She was thinking about how easy it was to talk to Sam. On their way to the room she had laughed so much that her stomach was hurting because he kept making jokes about fantasy movies and Mercedes and Quinn kept laughing at his attemtps to explain the jokes after they looked at him. She was expecting to find only the Glee club in the room but she found some people that she wasn't expeecting. She looked around slowly trying to recognize some of then.

Kurt was talking to Blaine and she recognized Artie's cousin, Drake and a few other girls from another school that she supposed were graduating this year and Jack, Mercedes' boyfriend. As Mercedes ran towards Jack, she and Sam just looked around until Rachel approached them.

"Quinn," Rachel said, Quinn turned around and saw that Rachel was with a brunette guy. "This is my cousin, Brett."

She looked at the guy and bursted out laughing. It was the guy from the party. That was unexpected.

"We've met, right Brett?"

The guy who looked a bit embarrased, nodded. "Uh..yeah."

"Really? How did you guys..Oh, you came with someone" Rachel said noticing that Sam was behind Quinn.

Quinn's thoughts started racing. She couldn't say that Sam was just a friend. That Brett guy was there but she thought that saying that Sam was her boyfriend wouldn't be fair to him. What if he liked someone else. Or worse, what if he actually had a girlfriend?. She was about to say that he was just a friend and get ready to be followed around by that guy when she felt Sam's hand on her waist.

"I'm Sam. Her boyfriend" She turned her head to look at him but he was looking at Rachel, smiling.

"You're her.. Wait..what?"

Quinn who was still a bit in shock tried to think of something to say when Sam talked again.

"Yeah..We've been dating for a while now but Quinn and I decided to keep it down until we were ready to go public, you know. And we decided that today would be perfect."

"Oh my God, really?" Rachel said. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Sam, right? I'm Rachel" She said before walking towards Puck and Mike. "Guys! Quinn has a boyfriend"

She felt how Sam was going to pull away from her but she rested her hands on top of his, shaking her head. "In about five seconds you'll be surrounded of questions. Wait for it.."

As Quinn had predicted everyone started asking how they met and how long they had been dating, when they finally were alone they sat on a couch silently for a while until Quinn broke the silence.

"I'm sorry about that," She grinned at him. "And thank you..again"

"It's okay," he said.

"I'll explain everyone tomorrow. Rachel's cousin is apparently leaving in the afternoon" She said and he laughed.

"That sounds good"

They were in silent for a while again just looking around them, until Sam spoke.

"So.." She felt him getting closer to her slowly. "Does that mean that I'm your boyfriend for the night?"

"I...I guess.." She said slowly, trying not to sound nervous, even thought she definitely was. She didn't know why but he made her feel nervous.

"I guess tonight will be better than I had expected"

SQSQSQSQSQSQ

The sun was rising when they were in front of her hotel room. Sam had walked her there after she said that she was tired and he said that he didn't want to stay, besides his room was right in front of hers. His hand was resting on her waist as she tried to remember where the key was. She turned her head to tell him that she couldn't find it but the words didn't come out after she saw the look on his eyes. No one had ever looked at her in that way. His eyes were resting on her, full of lust and some other things that she couldn't even explain.. She knew he had drunk some beer just like her but they both were pretty sober. She knew what she was doing and what she wanted. She wanted to kiss him so bad and when he started to lean in she barely stopped breathing.

They were right about to kiss, in that moment before the kiss that sometimes is even better that the kiss. She thought that if he didn't kiss her it'd be alright because just being like this was good.

But he did kiss her and the kiss. It was just, wow. She really wanted to remember everything about it the next morning. She could feel his hand on her waist and she was stroking his cheek with her hand. She opened her mouth when his tongue asked for permission. Her hand went to the hair at the back of his neck while the other one was resting on his chest as their tongues collided. She didn't know how it happened but she found herself between his body and the door of her room. They kept kissing, she didn't know for how long, maybe three seconds, maybe three minutes or more but when they pulled apart she felt it was too soon. He pulled away slowly, one inch or two. She could hear his breathing as she tried to breath herself before she opened her eyes, finding his again.

"I..I should get going, right?" He said softly and she could tell that he was almost asking her to stay.

"You want to go?" She said, her fingers still on the hair at the back of his neck unconsciously.

He shook his head, "No. I should, thought."

"Yeah, maybe"

"Yeah, I guess..Hmm"

"I guess I have to say bye"

"Yeah, bye"

When she was about to pull away, he kissed her again. Just once. She wanted so much more but he was probably right. So she kissed him again because she didn't know if he could see him ever again and thinking about that scared the heck out of her. Right before she opened the door, she turned around.

"Do you really have to go?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! First of all thanks for all the reviews, I really like when I open my e-mail and find your reviews because they make me feel really happy. I'm glad you're all enjoying the story and well this is pretty much the introduction. It will grow into so much more, you guys. I kind of have some things planned I just need to know when I should start putting my plan in action! Well, thanks again and..**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: In no way affiliated to Sam, Quinn nor Glee. **

Chapter III: "Is it a bad thing that I don't want to go"

This was pretty new for her. She had never felt this way about someome before and she didn't really know what to do around him. She liked him. She liked him enough to ask him to stay in her room but she didn't know if she was ready to be with him in that way. He was in the bathroom and she was planning on telling him that maybe it wasn't a good idea for him to stay there. She must've been thinking about a nice way to tell him for a long a time because she didn't notice when he got out of the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" He said softly, cutting her thoughts off.

"Yeah.. I was just-"

"Listen. Before you say anything.. You look pretty nervous so I want to tell you that if you want me to leave.. You just have to say it, okay?"

She smiled and walked towards him, stroking his cheek with her fingertips.

"No..It's just that this is pretty new for me, you know" She whispered.

He nodded. "We..I mean, we can just sleep.."

She didn't know that's what she wanted to hear until the words came out of his mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and kissing him. When she pulled away, he rubbed his nose with hers gently and smiled.

"I really like you," she whispered, looking up at his eyes.

"I like you, too"

SQSQSQSQSQ

The sound of her phone ringing woke her up, it took her a few seconds to open her eyes and to remember where she was. She felt a pair of strong arms around her and a she could hear a soft breathing behind her. Suddenly all the events of the night before started swirling in her head. Prom. She had won Prom Queen. Mercedes and her sharing the hotel room. Sam. The after party. Sam walking her to her room. She had asked Sam to stay with her. She turned around slowly, trying not to wake him up which was a bit hard since she was almost on top of him and his arms were tightly wrapped around her.

She smiled when she saw him still asleep. His bangs falling in his eyes, only wearing a pair of jeans. She rested her head on his chest, trying to fall asleep. She was tired and had the worst headache ever but she didn't care, her phone kept ringing but she didn't bother to answer. She would call her mom and tell her that she had left her phone in her car or something. It wasn't long until Sam started moving, she looked up, finding his eyes open. She smiled at his sleepy face.

"I like your eyes," he said. His voice full of sleep.

She could feel herself blushing and started to think that she wanted to kiss Sam everytime he spoke, which was kind of weird, "Are you still drunk?" She asked playfully, he laughed a bit and nodded.

"Probably," he started playing with her hair unconciously. "But I still like your eyes...since I saved you for the first time last night"

She laughed softly and rolled over to her side of the bed. They fell into a comfortable silence, Quinn remembering everything about the night before and Sam just with his eyes closed, probably thinking about that as well.

"Thanks for last night," she said softly, looking at the roof. She felt how he moved a bit and his eyes on her.

"It's okay. Even thought I almost suffered a heart attack when Mercedes came and found us together.."

She looked at him quickly. "Mercedes came? And she.. Oh my god" she said feeling her face getting red and covering it with her hands. He laughed and she felt how he grabbed her wrists gently, taking them away from her face.

"It's not that bad," he said, still laughing. "I told her that I was really drunk and you helped me. I don't know if she bought it but at least I tried..Besides we didn't do anything, we just slept.."

He trailed off when she started caressing his face with her fingertips. She didn't know what made her do it but when he started talking she just had the need to touch him and kiss him. She leaned and pressed her lips against his. In a few seconds the kiss became stronger and she felt how he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. He turned around, putting her on top of him gently.

"I like you," she heard herself say between kisses. "A lot"

She didn't really know what made her say those things to him because usually she was really reserved and didn't say that kind of stuff but there's just something about him that makes her feel really comfortable. She pulled away reluctantly when she heard a knock on the door, her hands resting on his chest and when he looked at her she almost kissed him again but there was another knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Rachel. We wanted to know if you wanted to have breakfast with us" She looked at Sam, he shrugged.

"Quinn? Are you still awake?"

She sighed and rested her forehead on his. "Just give me a few. Can you wait for me there?"

"Alright, we'll be at the pool" She heard a guy say, she thought it was Puck.

She sat up and looked at him, "I guess I should get going," he said, getting up and looking for his shirt. Quinn only wearing her pajama pants a tank top, got up and started searching a summer dress in her bag.

"You mind if I use the bathroom?"

"Go ahead,"

When he got out of the bathroom she was already changed, looking at her phone. She looked up and smiled.

"It's my turn, I guess." She said as she walked towards the bathroom, stopping just before entering. "Can you wait so we can leave together?" She asked softly.

He nodded quickly, "I'll be here"

She stared at him for a second before closing the door behind her. Quinn hated to admit it but she was kind of scared of getting out of the bathroom and not finding Sam there. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She smiled when she opened the door and he was sitting on the bed, his phone in his hands.

"Ready to go?"

She nodded and grabbed her phone before walking to the door. Once they got out of her room they looked at each other for a while.

"Well, it was nice meeting you" he said, smiling. She rolled her eyes playfully at him and stick out her hand.

"Yeah," she said softly as he grabbed her hand. She gasped a bit when instead of shaking her hand, he pulled her closer firmly but gently until her waist was almost touching his hips. He stuck a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Gosh," he said looking at her eyes, "Is it a bad thing that I don't want to go?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I don't know,"

Her eyes were still closed but she could tell that he was nodding.

"I have to go now," she said, fluttering her eyes open.

"I guess I'll see you around then," he said softly but his hands were around her waist and hers were resting on his chest.

"Hmm" she got on her toes and kissed him one more time. Just once, before pulling away reluctantly.

"I'll call you," he said rapidly.

She nodded and smiled, before walking away, giving him a last lingering look.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so here's chapter 4. I hope you like it and review, please. I already have chapter 5 written and I just love it so review and comment so I can update soon! Thanks for all your reviews, they really make me want to keep updating.**

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee and Fabrevans but I don't so..

Chapter IV

She walked to the pool as she called her mom to let her know that she was okay. She gasped when she saw that it was 4 pm. Her mom was going to kill her. She still managed to call her mom, her headache growing with every beep. After she finally explained her mom that she had left her phone in her car and a million of sorry's, she hung up and sat on the table with her friends.

"Finally," Puck said, "Thanks God we didn't wait for you, we'd be dead"

"Shut up, Puckerman. I have the worst headache ever" She said harshly.

"I asked some pizza for you," Finn said, putting a plate of pizza in front of her.

"Thank you, Finn"

She started eating as the conversation kept going on around her, until Rachel tapped her shoulder and put a pill in front of her.

"For the headache," the brunette explained and Quinn took it without thinking about it. "Brett woke up just the same so I had to go and buy some for him"

"So, where's the boyfriend?" She heard an unfamiliar voice behind her and her headache just went stronger. She turned her head and found Brett, looking at her.

"He had to leave," she said, noticing how everyone had stopped talking.

"So, did you and the dude with awesome abs have fun last night?" Santana asked and she was sure that her face was as red as it could get.

"Santana!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" She said quickly.

"C'mon, you're not gonna tell me that you didn't get it on with Sammy boy. You two were all over each other last night" Santana added and Quinn couldn't help but look at her.

"He's my boyfriend. Of course, I was hanging out with him"

"Wel-"

"Alright, can we just talk about staying tonight again?" Mercedes said cutting Santana off.

"I can't stay tonight again," Quinn said.

"C'mon, Quinn. This is our last summer together, we have to enjoy it."

"I know," she said after she swallowed the last bit of pizza. "But we're already going to Miami for five days and I don't think my mom would like me to stay here again. You guys know how she is."

Rachel nodded. "That sucks, Quinn"

"Yeah, we really wanted you to be here" Tina said as Mike nodded.

"Besides we're not leaving to Miami until next Friday." Puck added, "Can't you call her and try to convince her?"

"Yeah, Q. We want you here and perhaps you call Sam, I heard that tonight will be a pool party."

Quinn shook her head and sighed. "I'll try but I don't promise anything."

They kept talking for a while about their plans for the night as Quinn though about a good way ask her mom to let her stay one more night, even thought that wasn't her biggest concern. Rachel's cousin was staying for a while, apparently, it was even possible for him to go to Ohio State University, she supposed it didn't matter a lot, she could just say that Sam and her were together but he was traveling or something. What scared her was the fact that she wanted to see Sam and the possibilities of seeing him were not really big. She felt her cellphone vibrating and picked up the call quickly, thinking it was her mom.

"Mom, I should be home in an hour," she said, trying to make some points with her but when she heard a different voice answering she couldn't help but smile.

"Alright," he said and she laughed. "You want me to take you there?" He said playfully.

"Shut up,"

"So, you're leaving the hotel for good?"

"I don't know.."

There was silence on the other side of the line, "Sam" she said after a few seconds. "Are you still there?"

"Yeah,"

"Are you okay?" She asked softly, getting up from the table.

"I'm fine. I'll call you later, okay?"

She sighed. "I...guess. Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yes...I'm just in the middle of something right now"

"Oh, okay. I guees we'll talk later then"

"Bye," he said before hanging up.

She turned around and sat down again as her friends kept talking with each other.

"Who was it?" Mercedes whispered.

"Sam,"

"Is he coming"

"I..don't know. He was acting weird"

"Is everything okay?"

"I really don't know, Mercedes"

SQSQSQSQ

It was Friday. She had received her diploma the day before and she couldn't help but think that in a few weeks she'll be finally out of Ohio. She was just so content. At the same time she was sad and angry. It had been almost a week since Sam had called her, a week since they had met and she hadn't heard from him. A huge part of her just wanted him to call her and explain everything but the other part just wanted him to disappear from the face of the earth. She knew they only had been together for a night, if that's what you want to call it but still, she had almost thought about being with him. She was just dissapointed because she thought that he was different and it just proved he wasn't.

She kept throwing the clothes she wanted to take to California inside of the suitcase as she listened to the radio. She and the Glee club were leaving the next day to Miami and she was finishing everything before her dinner with Mercedes and Tina that night. The day of the pool night in the hotel, Mercedes had asked if she was okay. Quinn had explained the whole 'Sam' thing. Telling Mercedes and Tina everything. How she handn't known him until the day before and the phone call. She was sure that Mercedes would ask her about Sam during dinner and to be honest, she wasn't looking forward to talk about it.

Once she finished everything she drove to the restaurant to meet with the were almost over with their food when the topic that Quinn was trying to push away came to the table.

"So, Q. Have you talked with Sam?" Mercedes asked and Quinn could feel the curiosity in her voice. She shook her head softly and kept eating slowly.

"That's so weird," Tina said, Quinn turned to look at her. "He seem really into you that night"

"Yeah, there's something fishy here."

"What are you two talking about?" Quinn asked, giving up the 'ignore plan' she had been trying to execute.

"Q," Tina started but Mercedes interrupted her.

"He spend the night with you and according to your details he was sweet and caring and he didn't even get something-something. He seemed okay with that. Then he called you and started acting weird. It's been a week and he dissappeared? It's not-"

"I don't need you to tell me what happened. I already ready know and I can't even stop thinking about it when I'm alone. I don't need you to remind me, okay?" Quinn exploded.

Mercedes and Tina looked at her, both surprised. She looked down and sighed before looking back at them.

"I'm sorry," She said and got up, putting her phone on the table. "I need to go to the bathroom"

As she walked towards the bathroom she could hear Mercedes saying, "She really likes him,"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all your reviews! They make me really happy..Anyway, here's chapter 5, I really enjoyed writing this one, I don't know why I just did. I had been thinking about it since I started writing the 4th one and I founf myself writing it easily, which is kind of weird..**

**Well, I hope you guys enjoy it and leave reviews :)**

V

"I'm loving this sun," Santana said.

"I know, I"m gonna miss it so much tomorrow" Quinn whispered as she turned around so she could get her back tanned. "Back to Lima,"

"This sucks," Rachel said, "At least you have someone waiting for you back there"

Quinn shook her head, she was still playing the Sam was busy card. She had used it the whole week before and she had used it again when Puck asked her if she wanted to invite her 'boyfriend' to Miami. She hated the fact that she was lying to her friends and the worst part was that she didn't even have a good excuse. She just wanted to say that Sam was her boyfriend, honestly. She didn't care about Brett. She just liked Sam so much that she wanted people to think they were happening. To be honest, she was kind of showing him off. All her friends liked him, like they all found him good looking and everything.

"I guess," she said. "But still, we don't have this sun in Lima. I feel like this is my favorite week ever..even if Sam's not here" she added.

"I agree," Brittany said, "I want to take this sun to Lima"

All the girls were in the pool while the guys were playing soccer with some guys from the city. It was their last day in Miami, they were planning on leaving at mid-day the next day. Quinn was so happy that her mom had let her go to this trip. She had done so many things that for the first time in years she was actually happy.

She didn't want to come back to Lima, but at least she was leaving soon and there was nothing that would change her mind about leaving Lima.

SQSQSQSQ

The ride to Lima was really good and uneventful, they were all happy even thought they were coming back. Quinn and Mercedes were in Mike's car with him and Tina and it was just awesome. She spent almost the whole ride thinking about how much she was going to miss everybody, Rachel, Puck, Finn, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Brittany, Artie, Santana but the person that she would miss the most was definitely Mercedes. After her pregnancy they grew closer and she had become pretty much her best friend.

"Alright, first stop. Miss Fabray" Mike said, smiling.

"Thank you guys. I had so much fun, I'll call you later" Quinn said before looking out of the window.

She didn't even know what to do when she saw Sam standing in the sidewalk, his blonde hair longer than the last time she had seen him (two weeks before). He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt with a pair of converse.

She must've been staring at him for too long because Mercedes nudged her shoulder an she finally came back to reality. She got out of the car and Sam inmediatily walked towards her. She opened the trunk of Mike's car and started grabbing all her stuff but when she was about to take her suitcase Sam put his hand on top of hers, sending shivers down her spine.

"Need some help?" He asked. She kept doing everything like if he wasn't there. Once she had taken all of her stuff, she walked towards her house. "C'mon, Quinn"

"Oh, so you remember my name?"

She opened the door and he walked towards her, "Could you just let me explain, please?" When he saw that she wasn't giving up he spoke again. "Well, I can wait for you as long as you want. I'll be right here.. In front of your house"

"You're such a jerk," she said, putting her suitcase on the floor. "Who do you think you are? Coming to my house and asking to talk to me when you didn't even call me for two weeks.." She asked harshly, before walking away from him to the sidewalk. She could hear his steps behind her but she was so mad at him that she didn't even care if he was there.

"Quinn,"

"What?" She spat, turning around and almost running into Sam.

"I'm sorry," he said softly.

"Of course you are"

"Seriously," he said. "Would you just listen?"

She ran a hand through her hair before looking at him, "Fine"

"I didn't know if you wanted me to call you. That's why I didn't do it."

"Most ridiculous excuse ever"

"Let me finish," he pushed his bangs away from his eyes. "You told me you weren't going to be at the hotel anymore but you were at that pool party thing so I thought you were just trying to get rid of me" he explained.

"I said I didn't know if I was staying there. What would make you think that I didn't want you there?"

"I know I-"

"How did you even know I was at the pool party?" She asked and he smirked.

"I have my ways"

"You're so creepy," she said.

"You're beautiful"

"Jerk"

"I really like you, too" He said softly as he got closer to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his forehead against hers and she put her hands on his chest unconciously.

"I can't believe you didn't call me"

Before, she was talking harshly but the last sentence was almost a whisper. He closed his eyes and sighed.

They stayed like that for a while, liking the way their breaths collided until he kissed her. She didn't even think about the possibility of not kissing him. His hand was at the small of her back, pressing her body against his gently and her arms were around his neck, bringing him as close as possible as their tongues battled inside of their mouths.

She pulled away a bit, "Seriously. How did you know I was at the pool?"

He laughed, "I was there with my cousin..I just didn't, you know" he said trying not to go back to their previous fight.

She rested her forehead on his chest. "I'm sorry if I was bitchy earlier, I was kind of mad at you and I don't think you deserved it"

"That's okay. I never thought you could be always as sweet as the night at the hotel" he said jokingly, winning a smack on the arm.

She raised her head to look at his face. "I was lying earlier, you totally deserved it"

"I don't care. You're really pretty when you act like that" he said.

She smiled and shook her head, "Liar"

"You're still doing it and I still think you're pretty, so I have proof"

She rolled her eyes and he started caressing her face with his nose slowly. "It just proves you're still a liar," she said softly, trying to focus on other thing but his caresses. He smiled and pecked her on the lips.

"I'm sorry.. About no calling and all that.."

There was silence for a moment in which Quinn just stared at his eyes, trying to figure him out until Sam spoke again. "I didn't call because I thought you just wanted me to help you get rid of that Brett guy and since he was leaving the next day...I figured you..didn't need me anymore, maybe.." He sighed. "Truth is.. I really like you, Quinn..and I want to see where this could go. I know it's kind of soon to say that but..I don't know, I just want to see what's going on between us. I know we've only talked like twice and we don't know a lot about each other but I like you. A lot"

After he finished his speech, Quinn didn't even know what to say to him. He was just so sweet and caring. She couldn't be angry at him, even if she tried. She pretty much felt the same way and she was really surprised because Sam had put everything she felt into words. He kept staring intensely at her, waiting for her reaction, and she could've swore that no one had ever looked at her like that and made her feel the same way that he made her feel. She wanted to try this. She liked him enough to see how things went.

"I really like you, too" she said softly, "And I want to be with you..and see how this goes"

He smiled and stroked her cheek, "I like your tan, by the way."

She smiled and kissed him again softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: Ugh, I know this took forever but I've been pretty busy and my inspiration was nowhere to be seen. So, anyway, here's chapter six I hope you like it and that you start understanding a bit more Sam and Quinn's relationship. I also wanted to let you know that next chapter is pretty much the start of the story, so look for it. I hope you guys like it!**

VI

"So, I was thinking about having a picnic today," he said as they walked around the park, eating ice cream. "I'll tell some of my friends and maybe you could tell some of yours?"

She looked at him and smiled, "I thought you didn't like that kind of stuff"

It had been almost a month since they had started dating and she knew him pretty well by now. It's not like she knew everything about him but she could at least answer most of the questions that were swirling in her head. Sam was a normal guy, he had graduated from a boarding school but his whole family lived in Lima. He had two siblings that Quinn had yet to meet, just like his parents. They thought it was too early in their relationship for that. He was going to Ohio State University, he wanted to become a comics writer. She liked to be around him. It felt nice and it made both of them happy. They hung out a lot and they obviously kissed a lot, too. The whole relationship wasn't about kissing but it was definitely a good part. He knew a lot about her as well, not everything and especially not her past but he knew her enough. She hadn't thought about telling him about her past, about Beth, because she was leaving in almost three months, so it wasn't a really big deal.

"Well, it's not my favorite thing but it could be fun" He shrugged. "And I know Puck could find some alcohol, you know"

She rolled her eyes. "Why did I see that one coming?"

He stared at her for a second before speaking. "So, what do you think?"

"I guess that's okay. Where would it be?"

He had ice cream in his mouth so it took him a few seconds to answer.

"Ugh, brain freeze, brain freeze" he said as he stopped walking and massaged his temples with his free hand. Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes at him.

"That happens when you eat while you talk, see?" She teased.

"Well, the ice cream was melting, so I just...finally" he said relieved when the pain faded away, looking at her. "It's not funny"

"Of course it isn't"

Before she could start walking again, he grabbed her by the wrist; pulling her body against his. The ice cream cone she had been eating still on her hand but most of it had landed on Sam's shirt. As soon as she saw his shirt she started laughing. He looked at her, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, you think this is funny?" He asked and she

nodded, still laughing. "You'll see how funny it is"

Before he could do anything she started running away from him, giggling. He followed her and even thought Quinn was pretty fast, Sam was faster because after a few seconds he catched her. She started yelling and giggling as she tried to pull away from him,

"No, Sam. No, no, you're gonna ruin my dress, please"

He kept pulling the ice cream closer to her face but at the last moment he leaned in and kissed her on the lips softly.

"See, I win" he said when he pulled away, smiling.

She rolled her eyes but still smiled, "Shut up," she said as they started walking again, holding hands. "I couldn't eat my ice cream because of you."

He laughed a bit, "I'll share mine with you"

SQSQSQSQ

Quinn was helping Rachel to prepare some sandwiches when she felt a pair of arms slide around her waist, knowing who it was she smiled.

"I'm going to buy ice and some other stuff that Rachel just asked me to, wanna come?"

"I'm sorta busy, you know"

"I guess I'll have to go with Puck then" he said, letting go of her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing," he replied before kissing her on the cheek. "I'll be right back. So...don't forget about me or something crazy, you know" he said, a dorky grin plastered on his face, Quinn rolled her eyes playfully at him.

"I'll try my best," She pecked him on the lips before he got in his car with Puck.

Quinn kept making sandwiches until she felt someone staring at her, she looked up and found Rachel's eyes on her.

"What?"

"I just..." Rachel shook her head and smiled. "Don't mind me, I was just thinking."

"Berry," Quinn said.

"It's nothing." Rachel sighed when she saw the look the blonde was giving her. "I'm just...I'm so glad you've met someone like Sam."

Quinn frowned a bit and shrugged. "What do you mean?"

"She means that he seems cool and stuff." Finn said as he grabbed a sandwich. "Like, he looks like he makes you happy, you know. Like he cares about you."

Quinn smiled. She wasn't expecting this at all. Rachel and her weren't really close but they were friends, at least they had learned to be friends because of the Glee Club and the fact that she and Finn were telling her this stuff was...good. It was weird at the same time because they were talking about the way they saw her relationship with Sam, and it was pretty accurate. Sam made her happy, totally.

She nodded, "He really does, Finn." She knew Finn was always there for her, she had hurt him but he was still helping her with whatever trouble she had and she knew that he cared about Sam and her, because he didn't want to see her hurt.

"Do you think Puck will talk to him?" Finn asked and Rachel nodded.

"Totally. Noah's been trying to talk to him for a while now."

Quinn furrowed her eyebrows, confused. "What would Puck talk about with Sam?"

Rachel sighed, "Quinn, it's pretty obvious. You and Noah...you know."

Quinn closed her eyes when it hit her, Puck was going to talk about Beth

SQSQSQSQ

"Alright," Sam said as he put some bags in the backseat of his truck before getting in the front seat. "I think we just need the ice now."

Puck nodded as he tried to find a good radio station. He kept repeating that Sam's taste was too top 40 for him.

"So," the boy with the mohawk started as Sam pulled out of the super market's parking lot, where they bought some snacks. "I hope you know that you can't hurt Quinn"

Sam frowned a bit, "Where's this coming from?"

"Look, I know I look like I don't care...but I do. Quinn was...is really important for me. Even thought we gave her up..I still feel like she's my family"

Sam looked at Puck momentarily, "I'm not sure about what you're talking about, dude"

Puck looked at the blonde. "Oh, so you two haven't talked about your exes and shit?"

"Well yeah..Kinda"

Sam was really confused right now. Puck and Quinn had been something? It wasn't that surprising but the fact that Puck wanted to talk about Quinn was weird. He parked the car and Puck got out of the car, saying he'd get the ice.

As soon as Puck got in the car, Sam drove to the park were they were having the picnic, unsure about talking to Quinn. He helped Puck to take all the stuff and felt Quinn's eyes on him. He was sure that she knew something was going on and he decided to talk about it. After he helped with everything he could, he walked towards Quinn who was talking to Mercedes and Mike.

"Can we talk?"


	7. Chapter 7

**First of all, I'm really sorry I'm updating just now. I think it's been almost a month since I started writing this story and I just left it there. I just wasn't sure how to start the plot for this fic. I'm back and will hopefully update more often, since it's summer and stuff. Anyway, I hope you guys like it and review it (:**

VII

They walked as far as they could silently and sat in a bench, Quinn could feel that their friends were staring at them. She ran a hand through her hair, the silence was really uncomfortable.

"What's going on?" She asked softly.

"What happened between you and Puck?" He asked, his tone didn't show anything but she wasn't sure if that was good.

Quinn took a deep breath and looked ahead, "Are you sure you want to know?" She said looking back at him.

He looked at her and sighed, "Yes, I do."

She thought about grabbing his hand, just in case he walked away once she told him but instead she rested her hands on her lap.

"Puck and I.." She looked at her hands, not knowing how to keep going. "We had a baby." She said, turning her head to look at him.

"What?" He didn't yell but his reaction wasn't good either. He sound away, his voice wasn't as sweet as before and that scared the heck out of her.

"I had a baby." She said softly. "With Puck,"

After a few minutes without speaking, both of them looking at the ground, Quinn reached for his hand but he pulled away, standing up.

"I need to go," he said.

"Sam," she stood up and tried to grab his hand but he shied away. "No, wait. Just let me explain, okay?"

"And what are you gonna explain, Quinn?" He said, she could hear the dissapointment and hurt in his voice. "The fact that you had a baby and you didn't trust me enough to tell me?"

"No, Sam. It's not like that." She said quickly. "It's just... I met you only a month ago and I just.."

"C'mon, Quinn." He said. "We both know that our relationship is really different from any other one-month relationship."

She looked down, not knowing what to say to him. "I need some time," he said softly. "To think.."

She looked at him and nodded slowly. She wasn't going to cry. She had to wait until she was alone in her room so no one would ask her about this. He sighed and walked towards his car, Quinn followed him with her eyes until his car dissapeared. She sat on the bench for a few seconds, getting ready to act like nothing had happened even thought she felt the tears pushing against the walls. Once she she could calm herself, she walked towards her friends acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey, where's Sammy boy?" Puck asked as soon as she sat with Rachel.

"He left,"

"Well, that's pretty obvious but why?"

"That's none of your business Puckerman" She really didn't want to sound harsh or bitchy and she shouldn't be angry at him because he didn't even know that Quinn hadn't told Sam, but still, Sam had left and she was in a bad mood.

"Whoa, babymama, slow down."

"Are you okay, Q?" Kurt said.

"I just.. I'm fine. How was LA, anyway?"

Kurt inmediatily smiled and started talking about his trip and Quinn was relieved the spotlight was not on her anymore.

SQSQSQSQ

Two days later, Quinn still hadn't heard from Sam and she was really starting to think that he wouldn't be able to forgive her, she tried to to call him a couple times but he didn't answer. She couldn't blame him, this whole mess was absolutely her fault. She had tried not to tell Sam about one of the most important things in her life. It was tuesday afternoon and she was getting ready to go eat with Rachel and Mercedes when her phone rang.

"Hello,"

"Quinn, I have to let you know that we won't be able to go to dinner tonight, something happened"

Quinn got up from her bed, where she was sitting as she put her shoes on. "What happened, Rachel?"

She heard Rachel close a door, "Mike and Tina broke up"

Quinn took a few seconds before answering. "Hmm..How's she?'

"Heartbroken? She really needs us right now."

"I understand. Do you guys want me to come over?"

"That'd be a good thing. And I'm sure that Tina would appreciate it if you brought ice cream."

"What happened, Rachel? Why did they.."

"I'm not sure..Tina's been crying since I came here and apparently she and Mike were talking about college and they had a huge fight because of it. It seems that they don't think they could pull off a long-distance relationship."

Quinn sighed and nodded, "Okay. I'm on my way."

She grabbed the keys of her car and drove to Tina's house, stopping at a super market to buy the ice cream. As soon as she got there all of the girls started eating but her, even Tina. They told her what had happened between the two asians and it was just like Rachel explained. Quinn was silent. She kept thinking about the same thing over and over. The fact that Tina and Mike had broken up was giving her a really hard time. She knew she was being selfish, but Quinn couldn't help but think that they were breaking up because of going to college. This was something that she had been thinking about the first days of dating Sam. She knew for sure that they'd be really away from each other. Twelve hours or more..

After hearing all the details, Quinn decided that she wasn't going to let Sam go that easy. She was going to find a way to explain him everything.

"Q," Mercedes said, cutting her thoughts off. "You okay? You seem...quiet."

The blonde shook her head softly, "No...I was just thinking.."

"About Sam," Rachel stated. Quinn looked down at her hands. "You really like him, don't you? I can tell by the way you look at each other"

"What happened, Quinn?" Tina asked, speaking clearly for the first time.

"He found out about...Puck and I. And Beth." She sighed. "And I know its my fault because I should've told him everything but I just didn't want to push him away, you know."

Rachel shook her head, "No, Quinn. You just met Samuel. You can not go around and tell everyone about your past."

Quinn cleared her throat and closed her eyes, "It's different with him." She opened her eyes and smiled sadly at her friends. "I feel different. It's like we've been together forever and I know that sounds cliche, but that's how I feel. I feel like I know him...and I just like being around him. He makes me feel...I just can't explain it." Quinn looked at them. This was weird. Talking about her feelings with other people. With Rachel Berry.

"You can't let him go, Quinn" Rachel said with a huge smile on her face.

"I just...I think I have an idea.." The others looked at her expectantly. "Every tuesday, Sam sings at a karaoke bar. He's taken me. I think he'll be there and maybe he'll talk to me once I'm there."

"Let's go then," Tina said. "I really need to get out of here and stop mopping around and that way we'll give you moral support."

Rachel and Mercedes smiled, Quinn nodded.


End file.
